Always Expect the Unexpected
by KimberlyLestrange
Summary: A fight between Bellatrix and Hermione leads to Hermione thinking about how their relationship came to be as it is today. This story is about the relationship of Bellatrix and Hermione from their beginning to now and everything in between. #bellamione #femlash ( Rated M for smut and language in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**************Authors note****************

So this is the first fanfiction I'm uploading and I'm scared but i think it'll be okay…you won't be to mean right? Just joking, we fantoms stick together. Okay so I'm just uploading the first chapter, if this goes well than there are more to come I Promise. The next two chapters are already done.

Excuse any mistakes, I know they shouldn't happen but I'm German if that makes up for anything (I get it no excuses)

Here we go…

*************End Authors note**************

Alway Expect the Unexpected

If someone would have told me that I would sit, straddled between the legs and leaning against the most dangerous Death Eater known to the Wizard World, a year ago then I would have told them that they had a bit to much fire whiskey. A year ago I shuddered just as the name 'Bellatrix Lestrange' fell from someones lips.

I sigh at the thought and turn to one side, still wrapped in her arms, looking at the fire and laying my head on her chest to listen to her heart beat. I enjoy being with her even though I could have never expected it ending up this way and I know…that neither could she. Looking down at my arm, I read the word 'Mudblood' on it. I rarely look at it since it makes Bella feel guilty for what she did and it always ends with a huge fight and one of us sleeping on the couch. Today Bella did, because she found out that I send Owls to Ron and Harry and got really upset. Of course we both keep contact with the Wizard World, but she still believes that I have deeper feelings for Ron, which is utter Bullshit. Excuse my language. As I think about earlier I try to recall our conversation

-This Morning-

I just finished writing a letter to Ron on the kitchen table next to a cup of tea. He asked for help with his new Auror case. Ever since the war the ministry was trying the clean up the mess it had created and rounded up the wannabe Dark Lords. He needed spells that would help him stay hidden while following the suspect and waiting for his sign when the trap was set up and the others were ready to go. There were more and more groups surfacing lately and they had to get creative if they wanted to catch the entire group and not just alert them to go back into hiding. I wasn't sure what exactly he needed and frankly I still believe that he should do some work on his own, but I did tell him some book titles to look up in the Ministry's library. I was tying the letter to my owls leg when Bella came into the kitchen, as always dressed in black but her corset had nice silver symbols along the neckline. I went to the open window above the sink and send off my owl so it could deliver his letter while Bella got herself a cup from the cupboard und put the still warm kettle back on the stove to heat the water up. Ever since I moved in I made sure that Bella did more things on her own so the house-elves could have some time out. Safe to say she wasn't as fond of the idea at first. She leaned against the dark marble top and smiled at me

"Good morning Muddy" She beamed at me with a light grin on her red lips.

I quickly frowned at the Nickname, not enjoying it as much as Bella did "Bella could you please stop calling me that, you know I hate it"

She makes a joking pout "But I like it so much" she gushed innocently like a child arguing with a parent that even though the parent said it was wrong she was positive that it had to be right, because well…she said so.

"Oh go to hell Bella" I answer jokingly and roll my eyes at her but can't help the light smile on my lips as I take a sip of tea.

"Been there sweetie, I didn't like it at all" she grins and winks at me "anyways what are you up to grumpy pants?"

"Well first of all, I'm wearing pajama shorts so your statement is invalid" I point out in my know-it-all voice, as Bellatrix liked to call it "and for your question, I just send a letter to Ron"

Before his name even completely passed my lips you could hear the shattering of a cup on the tiled floor and the little splinters of glass spreading across the floor and covering most of it as well as disappearing under the fridge. I stare at an enraged Bellatrix in shock who had that crazy glimmer in her eyes. Her nostrils flared as she took sharp intakes of air. Easy to say that overreacting to an extrem was a Bellatrix specialty. I looked at her as if I had just been slapped and scooted back a bit in my chair while keeping perfect eye contact with her. My Gryffindor courage on the other hand let's my blood boil after all.

"What the bloody hell Bella?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

I look at her confused and then stand up as a light goes on in my head " No,no,no don't you dare start that again!" I almost scream at her, thank god that I was finally standing, it made me not feel as small in front of her.

She takes a few steps towards me, looking dangerous as she stood there but I didn't even filch "Yes,we're starting that again. What is going on between you and the Weasley?"

"You still think that I'd cheat on you?!"

"Don't avoid the question! Tell me!"

"No, I'd rather have you tell me! You don't trust me at all! I trust you and I trusted you from the start even after everything that happened in the war but you can't even trust me this once!"

"He's a boy, I know how they are and I know that he loves you. It's obvious that he does! How often do you write with him behind my back huh? What else do you do without me knowing about it?!"

" Are you kidding me? I never write with anyone behind your back! By Merlins beard I wrote in the Kitchen and even though it's non of your business, since he wouldn't like me talking about it, he just needed help with his job" Ronald didn't want her talking about it since he didn't want to look incompetent next to Harry and the others. Little did he know that Harry asked for help sometimes as well.

She looks at me like a wet puppy and tries to process what I had said while looking into my eyes as if to read in them wether I'm lying or not. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and tapped my foot on the floor impatiently and mostly annoyed.

She looks a bit apologetic but mostly embarrassed as she realized that I had a point "okay..I'm sorry Hermione" she mumbles as if it would make it okay but now it was my turn to scream.

"No! It's not okay! You don't trust me! I'm always there for you. I helped you get the Ministry out of your hair and I stuck with you and trusted you with everything. This relationship can't work if you don't trust me!"

Now she was the one looking like she had been slapped. She stared at me for a moment in shock and then grinned. I role my eyes at her, her philosophy was to take problems as a joke and that is what she was doing right now and honestly I had enough of it. She lays a hand on my shoulder "Now now muddy don't overreact" she coos to me and I feel my blood boiling in my veins before pulling away. I look at her for a moment before going to the door, grabbing my jacket and leaving threw the front door. Thank god that my pajama pants could be taken as weird shorts. I go for a walk in the park to clear my mind, calm down and as always…overthink it all.

Bellatrix looks threw the window watching me leave in shock, her mind was still in denial and wasn't ready to process that I just left like I had. As she gets a grip of her thoughts she needs to fight the urge to chase after me. Bellatrix knew that for one it would be fatal to continue this argument right now and for a second her pride was still to big to run after someone. To top it off, she would be terribly lost if she wouldn't catch up with me since Bellatrix had no idea what was out there. She always claimed that it was because she hated muggles but I always new that she was scared of being recognized for what she had done. Bellatrix would never admit to that of course, as a pureblood she was raised to not show fear, because fear was weakness. She sits down on a chair and looks at the glass on the floor, biting her lip and with a gesture of her wand the cup is fixed and back in the cupboard. She starts to scream in frustration and holds her head in her hands. It was like an explosion of emotions going of in the pit of her stomach and a feeling of helplessness that made her want to burn the house to the ground and torture people to their breaking points.

As the day proceeds into the night, Bella had started to calm down and knowing the drill made herself comfortable on the couch, watching the fire glisten and trying to keep her mind occupied. She wasn't going to cry, that was weak and a pureblood wasn't weak. Her eyes started to fall shut, tired of the light and she slowly drifts off into sleep with a frustration in her mind and a deep regret in her heart which she would never admit to anyone, not even herself.

I had walked for a while until sitting down by a pond, the birds were up in the trees trying to get some shade and the waterlilies had an astonishing pink color on their leaves as they driften on the water surface. She still doesn't trust me, after all this time she still doesn't trust me. Goddammit I love her, I love her with all my heart and that's not going to change. In the end it would always come back to this, I love her and I could never leave her.

By the end of my analyzation I came to this conclusion: She needs to trust me, we need to talk about problems and she has to stop pretending like Problems don't exist even though they do. Otherwise this will break me because I can't cope with this feeling.

I feel my heart breaking at the thought of losing her and as it gets dark I head home to find my Bella asleep on the couch after having entered the living Room. I sigh, she looks so beautiful and peaceful in her sleep. Her black curls spread across the pillow and the fire was bringing out her deep cheekbones and porcelain skin. I must have stared for a while because she suddenly moved a bit but didn't open her eyes so I thought that she was asleep.

" Are you just going to stare at me all night?" her voice rings threw the quietness and I jump lightly feeling caught and blush. As she sits up a bit and leans against the armrest, I hesitantly go over to her. Deep down I know I shouldn't because with that she would have won but either way I did and shortly after find myself being pulled close to her with her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my stomach from behind. I take a deep content breath at the warm feeling was creeping threw my veins and making their way to my heart. I lean my head on her chest and listen to her heartbeat for a moment of silence. I always felt safe in her arms, even when I shouldn't have, but I did. I lightly turn my head to the side and feel her shifting to accommodate my body..

I feel her warm breath on my skin as we stay silent until she starts to whisper something to me "Hermione I'm sorry, I really am…It's not that I don't trust you, because I do. I really trust you, but even after all this time, even after everything we've been threw I still can't believe that someone like you would chose to be with me. Whenever I fell in love I ended up hurt or deceived and I know that this is different but in the End, it sometimes just….seems to good to be true"

I feel a small tear run down my cheek and take a shaky breath " Bella…I Love you and that will never change, I love you today and I will love you tomorrow until the day my heart stops…I'll never hurt you"

Bellatrix smiles, a genuin happy smile as she places a kiss on the top of my head " I love you too Hermione Granger"

I smile and turn in her arms to look into her eyes "You better, you spoiled pureblood brat, Bellatrix Black" I whisper with a light grin on my lips and she needs to hold back a laugh as she smiles brightly and somehow proud as I call her a brat. I nudge her side for that and she laughs before pressing a kiss to my lips and I kiss her back as my mind drifts back to the beginning. The beginning of my life with Bellatrx Lestrange.

***********Authors Note**********

So this was the first Chapter of my story in the following chapters there will be the beginning of their Relationship, going threw the War and how it came to be like it is. You've started this story at the end and now it's time to see it begin…please review so I can now wether this is worth continuing or if I should scratch it

Thank you for reading (:


	2. Chapter 2

*********Authors Note*************

First of all, thank you for your reviews and encouragement. I tried to update as quick as possible and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one ^-^

Thank you

Red, green, silver and black. Jets like lightning filled the air in every color under the sun. They missed them by centimeters, each causing an adrenalin rush to flow threw their veins and make them run faster in fear. Each time they missed they either hit the with leafs covered ground and made them fly from their original spot or hit a tree. The simple law of inertia, created by Newton says that a object remains at rest or continues his train of movement unless changed by a force acting upon it. Simple muggle physics, going back to the three rules of Force set up by Newton.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by a spell missing her by inches and hitting the tree next to her, forcing it's way threw the first layer of bark, the re-producing organs and lastly threw the wood core. Splinters of wood were blasted threw the thick air, filled with little wood particles.

Hermione breathed them in and had to cough at the feeling of the unwanted wood dust in her lungs. She could't think much about it though before seeing Harry falling to the ground. She had to think quick but her mind was blank like an unwritten letter to a loved one. Out of no where it came to her like it did back when they were being strangled by the Devil's Snare. She hit him with a spell of her own to make his face swell up and his scar hid from peoples view. She then felt something tugging at her leg and fell to the ground as roots sprang out of the ground and wrapped themselves around her ankles pulling her down. The next thing she knew a Snatcher was grinning down at her and pulled her up harshly at her arm getting her to stand before pulling her along with the others.

They got caught, this is it, it's over. She looked up at the sky as long as she could until everything went black.

As the light resurfaced in her eyes it seemed to be darker as before. She stumbled along the path to a big Mansion that looked black from far away. A strong hand was painfully holding her up and pulling her along the way until reaching a gate. They stood there, while pain rushed threw her body, she watched the path until a figure dressed in black appeared. Soon enough a silhouette of a women came into clear view. The black curly hair falling around her face, lightly cascading it from peoples view. The crazy mane only tamed by a brogue holding it back a bit. A slender body in a black dress, tied together with a corset showing of the women's curves and bust. Skin as white as porcelain and a name as Black as the Night. Bellatrix Lestrange. The name itself originated from a star constellation and meant, the great warrior, in translation.

As she came closer to the gate and looked threw it to see who they had brought, her eyes lingered on Harry than Ron and finally Hermione. Hermione got a clearer look at her. Her eyes were darkly hooded and there seemed to be something like madness behind those dark orbs starring back at her. She had high cheekbones, making her face seem sculptured. The many years in Azkaban might have tainted her beauty and destroyed her teeth, but still…there was something beautiful about the Witch that couldn't be described in words.

She mustn't have recognized Harry because she didn't call the dark Lord, she just looked suspicious. She told them to bring us into the house and they did. As we stood there she left getting Draco and showed him Harry. Hermione knew he recognized him but he didn't say anything, everything seemed to work, they should have just gone to the dungeon and get some more time to think until she saw it. The sword. She screamed at them demanding an explanation on where it was from. She had an expression mixed with anger and something you could point as fear.

Hermiones heart seemed to have stopped as she was to afraid to breath when the Snatcher told her that he had gotten it from her. Bellatrix was a ragging Thunderstorm, she got the sword of them with spells that Hermione didn't even know existed and in an instant she stood face to face with the witch, taking deep breaths in fear as Harry and Ron where taken to the dungeons and Bellatrix said the words that will haunt her dreams for years to come

"I'll have a chat with this one, girl to girl"

-Hermione POV-

Screams, ear piercings screams of agony fill the air. To my surprise they were my own. My arm seemed to burn as her knife cut into it with ease yet such pain as she pushed it deeper in to get an answer out of my screams. The deranged Witch seemed to be in heaven in her own deranged mind. To her she was playing an Instrument and was trying to hit the right notes and get out the deepest hidden tones. Her own little maddening symphony. I found myself wishing that I wouldn't be the instrument of the artists choice. Dark red blood dripped down my skin and tainted the dark marble floor with it's dark red color. It lingered on it's smooth surface until another drop of blood starts a motion in the blood puddle. The blood slowly creeped along the smooth surface until it was redirected by the rims between the boards, filling them up before overflowing and making it's way along it's original path. It's a mesmerizing sight and I could have stared at it for hours if it wouldn't have been my own.

I felt the bones of the deranged Witches elbow in my ribs as she leaned against it to get a better angel, like an artist trying to mold her canvas. The cutting stopped as she sat up on my stomach and looked at her art. My face was tear stained and I just managed to feel numb. I looked to my side to watch the blood drip down and then looked up at her again. Her chest was heaving, but so was mine. The scent of her perfume sneaked into my nose and ensnared my senses. I took a deep breath, trying to memorize the smell and she stared down at me with a light grin on her lips.

I didn't even realize how or when she got as close as she did but there she was. Only inches away from my face. Her breath mingled with mine and I could feel the warmth of each outtake on my lips. I looked into those dark orbs and they stared back at me, trying to get into my mind.

"Tell me muddy, what did you take?" she asks in a soft and curious voice. Almost with a hint of pity for me. As I didn't answer she ran her hand up my arm and over the stinging pain making me whimper "We can end all this unnecessary pain, if you just open that pretty little mouth of yours?" she whispers and all I could do was bite my lip and shake my head.

A loud stinging sound echoed threw the Room and it took me a moment to realize that she had slapped me. The pain sinking into my system but I stayed numb and looked up at her as she looked at the blood on her hand, my lips must have started to bleed from the impact. " Now, now look at this mess? You got your dirty blood on my hand muddy. Wouldn't you agree that that deserves a punishment?" she asks in almost an innocent voice.

My eyes widened in fear at the thought and I quickly shock my head "No..please no. I didn't steal anything, I swear" My voice cracked as I pleaded for mercy. She made a disapproving sound and looked at me "stop lying muddblood, that sword was in my fault!" she clenched her teeth in anger before her features softened and she traced her finger along my lips. I followed them with my eyes before looking up at her "such a pity" she mumbles to herself and leans down to my ear. Her hot breath could be felt down my neck and my body trembled in fear and in a curious feeling of need. "I need to teach you to be honest muddy" she whispers into my ear and pressed a venomous kiss behind it before mumbling "crucio".

My confusion was quickly taken over by immense pain as I screamed in agony. It felt like fires rushing threw my body and eating my insides again and again. I thought my firsts might break as my nails dug into my palms until they bleed.

I could hear her cackle threw my screams and as quick as it begun it ended. It felt like an eternity to me but logically speaking it must have only been a few seconds.

I whimpered in pain as she looked down at me with a grin on her lips. She was so beautiful from this angel from any really. I couldn't stop my thoughts from wondering as she was only inches from my face. Her lips were red as blood and oh how I wanted to feel them against mine.

Those thoughts made me think that I must have lost my mind. Get a grip Hermione!

Bellatrix's eyes drifted between my eyes and my lips. She looked like a lost child and I felt an urge to help her but how? Only at that moment I felt it. My shirt must have ridden up a bit so she was straddling my skin. I blushed deeply as I felt it. She was definitely not wearing any knickers and she was defiantly and unchangeably wet. She looked back into my eyes and in that exact moment it overtook me and I kissed her, to my surprise no pain followed instead she kissed back.

I pulled away, letting my head fall back onto the floor and stared at her in confusion on what just happened. She was about to open her mouth…or maybe kiss me again before the doors opened and the Malfoy's came inside. She rolled her eyes defiantly annoyed at being interrupted and stood up, one of her hairs falling down and landing on my arm. I just felt numb and cold from her leaving.

-End Hermione POV-

Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were arguing and screaming at each other at the question on who should call the dark Lord when suddenly everything stopped, as if someone held the hands of a clock still to stop time from passing. Hermione didn't hear the crushing of the spells against the walls or the sizzle of two spells meeting halfway. She didn't even hear the sparking before a spell left the wand to injure his opponent. She only saw the blood, originating from the word on her arm and the hurt that was entwined with it. So much pain was in that one word, she remembered when Draco had called her Mudblood multiple times at school but compared to this, it didn't hurt the least. Seeing it carved into her skin, to never fade or be forgotten, made it feel so real. Like it had been the truth all along. The realization that she will never be more than a muddblood started to sink in. No matter how good she was, no matter how much she studied or what she did, in the eyes of other witches and wizards she will never be more than a muddblood. Dirty Blood.

Sometimes she wondered if she would have been better off as a muggle. She was always labeled a nerd but she was never this hated by a large amount of people who didn't even know her. She remembered the day she had received her Hogwarts letter. It felt magical and unreal, like nothing that could have been from this world. It felt like something inside of her had woken up to show itself to the world, to finally be free and set flight into a better life and only now she wished that it hadn't.

She was ripped out of her self-pity as she felt a hand on her stomach pulling her up. Bellatrix held her to herself and held a knife to her neck, yet her touch was soft to her skin and in an odd way..loving. Bellatrix nuzzled her head against her neck and she felt her legs going weak but Bellatrix held her up with ease and pushed her body against her own. She felt her hot breath on her skin as her lips where so close that she could feel them touch her skin as she whispered to her "Play nicely muddy, meaning that if you move your dirty little blood will be spilled over the floor"

Hermione didn't hear what else was said or what was happening as she went stiff in her arms in fear. Her mind couldn't proceed what was happening until Bellatrix pushed her to the side which looked like she had just dropped her. But if she would have just dropped her the chandelier crashing down would have hit her and killed her in an instant.

Ron quickly helped her up and they ran to Harry as Dobby got them out of that place. The last thing Hermione saw before feeling that familiar tug on her stomach was Bellatrix's face and a look of relieve in her eyes. Hermione also saw a blade flying towards Dobby and getting there just in time to disappear with them.

-First night at the cottage-

The stars had risen and the moon was full that night. Out of the window you could see the moon shine over the water and in the dark it looked like endless darkness with a light at the end of the tunnel. The house was quiet as the events of the day toke over and made people search for confidence and help in their sleep. Everyone except Hermione Granger who was still trying to analyze the days events. Dobby's death was painful for everyone. The elf had helped them countless times. He was innocent and braver than any Wizard they had ever meet, but sadly that wasn't the reason Hermione couldn't sleep. When they got into the cottage, Fleur had given Hermione a Room to herself to recover from today's events. The curse still burned into her skin and the pain still very real in her memory. The air seemed to suffragette her in it but she couldn't find the strength to stand up. Hermiones lungs hurt from all the screaming she'd done earlier and every breath seemed to make it worse. Hermione was laying in a fatal position and stared at the scar on her arm. She saw Bellatrix's eyes as she stared at the letters. The feeling of comfort and warmth from when their lips meet was printed into her heart. She couldn't stop thinking about the Witch, everything about her was another question that needed an answer but she couldn't find them. Why did she look relieved? Was she happy that Hermione had escaped or was she just sure that her knife would kill Dobby? But if that was the case then why did she look at her?

Her thoughts were playing catch in her head making her want to reboot her brain to get them in a clear order but it seemed impossible as she lay there.

Bellatrix Lestrange…who are you?

***************Authors Note******************

Second chapter, I might change the happenings in the book a bit so be prepared for a growing relation in the next chapter, paired with denial, hate, bloodlust and maybe just maybe a love scene which would clarify the rating if you know what i mean (;


	3. Chapter 3

**********Authors Note**********

Thank you for your reviews, I haven't really figured everything out yet but you guess have a point. I'll make sure that there aren't anymore Mistakes..at least I'll try. I spell checked the other chapters and double checked this one, fingers crossed for my stupidity :P

I know that excuses are weak and shouldn't count but i just tried to get the chapter up :/

Always Expect the Unexpected

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She carefully ran her fingers threw her hair, as if it might disappear if she were to get to make one wrong move. She bit her lip, feeling that it was indeed real and took a sharp intake of breath before touching her cheeks and trying to mold them back to normality. She looked exactly like Bellatrix Lestrange and that made her want to break down crying. Not because it was her but because she'd rather look at the real her than at this. The Polyjuice potion worked perfectly and paired with the clothes she had loanedit was like seeing Bellatrix in her Room…and she longed for that to be the case. They were planning to get into her personal vault and the boys were already outside waiting for her, but Hermione couldn't rip her eyes away from the sight. She stood very close to the mirror and studied Bellatrix's facial features. So beautiful. so unique, she truly looked the part of a warrior, beautiful but deadly.

While mustering her face, her fingers traced her cheekbones, flowing over them as only her fingertips lightly tickling her skins surface. She felt as if her skin might be porcelain and that she could break it in so easily if she wasn't careful enough.

"Hermione 'hey are wai'ing!" Fleurs french accent sounded from bellow. Hermione jumped startled and blushed deeply, feeling as if she was caught doing something wrong and in a way it was. How can she be so fascinated with that witch? The person causing her so much pain?

Hermione remembered the feeling of her lips on her own and her stomach pulled itself together painfully as she whimpered. She wanted to feel them again but she couldn't, it was wrong and being the brightest Witch of her age she had to admit it, even to herself.

Hermione went downstairs, avoiding everyones eyes as she couldn't look at them and she really didn't have to. They all already did think that she was scarred but they had no idea what really caused her to act this weird towards them. How was she suppose to look at them, knowing what the would think if only they knew?

The wind was hitting the small cottage, making the windows seem to be moving and dangerously bend, looking as if they might break but they stood the against the wind and stayed unharmed. The wind hit Hermione and she thought that she might have gotten blind from the mass of hair covering her sight. She tried to pin her chaotic hair back and realized why Bellatrix's hair always looked like a mess, this was impossible! So she decided to just try and not fall while walking towards two silhouettes in the distance which had to be Ron and Harry.

How on earth do you breath in a corset? Hermione's breathing was fast as she could only take small intakes of breath due to the corset restricting her chest to a minimum but...on the upside it did make her..well rather Bellatrix's body look great. She blushed, having to think about their talk when she was hovering over her and actually..liking the memory.

She mused to herself and wasn't paying any attention which made her stumble threw the sand before she finally got a grip and started to concentrate on walking threw the sand with the boots she was wearing. It could be described with walking threw quick sand, with every step she seemed to get deeper into the sand but it was probably just the sand from the former step flowing down into the hole to fill it back up. To make matters worse she accidentally kicked up a bit of sand with each step which gave the wind the possibility to pick it up and of course hit her in the face. It felt like glass scratching her skin and made her feel rather irritated at the entire situation.

She didn't trust the Coblin, but either way it would be stupid to trust one in general. They got to Diagon Alley, Harry was under the invisibility cloak and Ron was disguised as a Death Eater. Hermione had to pretend to be Bellatrix so of course she walked ahead, like a Pureblood would. Her mind was set on Bellatrix, the way she approached her. It seemed as if she could just float over the floor instead of walking. She was so elegant, jet strong and dangerous. Hermione might not want to admit it but she unconsciously thought about who her hips swayed with each step. She herself walked shaky, she couldn't copy her even if she tried and to be honest…her mind was gone so far that she couldn't even concentrate.

The place was almost empty there were only a few purebloods, Snatchers, ministry Workers, thief's and mad Witches and Wizards roaming the dark street. Everything seemed black, there was no laughter, no shops with colors and magic creators flying over your heads. There was no music, happy families and that carnival feeling that just made you smile with them. No it was just dark and posted with wanted signs. She spotted Harry on one of them and was caught of guard as a man greeted her and she gave a foolish answer. The goblin threw a fit but he was right. Hermione tried to pull it together as good as possible and they got inside the Bank.

Water, everywhere just cold and dark water. Hermione felt the cold liquid in her lungs as she struggled to get back up to the surface and catch a her breath. All she could see was black, the water stung in her eyes and everything looked blurred. She hectically swam up and finally reached the surface, spitting out water and taking deep as well as hurried breaths before rubbing the water out of her eyes and blinking a few times until she could finally see with just a light stinging pain in her eyes. Adrenalin was still rushing threw her and she breathed heavily, afraid of going under the water again as she kicked her feet to stay up but she kept getting tangled with her dress and just pushing herself down again. The weight of the wet fabric seemed enormous and the shoes didn't help in this situation as they pulled her down like rocks. She looked around and saw Harry swimming towards the bay so she did as well in the hope of catching her breath. She cursed under her breath each time she went underwater again and swallowed the salty liquid making her want to throw up. She was very thankful for the fact that she wasn't on her period. That could have made the situation worse..a lot worse. She tried to imagine worse scenarios so this one wouldn't seem as bad anymore and believe it or not it actually helped even if just a bit. She reached the shore, out of breath and weak from swimming with the weight of her clothes pulling her down. She had to drag herself up on her shaking and exhaust legs and ploddingly walked out of the water.

Harry had let the Dark Lord inside his head again and they knew what they had to do. They had to get to Hogwarts. Hermione realized that it was a death trip but still, they had no other choice. They built up camp in a small forest, after having gotten dressed in some dry clothes. The dark soon replaced the light as the night came and the trio tried to get some sleep before tomorrow. A meager flying fire kept a small light in the Room as it floated in a jar and gave heat into the atmosphere.

Hermione was still lightly shivering and unconsciously pulled her blanket further up her body to indulge in it's warmth. She let out a shaky breath before hearing some branches break outside the tent. Out of reflex she immediately sat up and reached for her wand. An alert and awake feeling rushed threw her system. Since they went away to find the Horcruxes she found it hard to relax, how could she when there're people out there trying to kill them? She took a few deep breaths and listened to her surroundings. Hermione heard the wind hit the tend, making it move slightly with each bugs outside the tend and the crackle of the fire added to the mix of sounds. She was just about to calm down and go back to sleep when she heard another cracking sound outside and hesitantly stood up. Her hand felt sweaty as she held her wand tight in it. The Gryffindor took deep shallow breaths. Step by step she slowly made her way out of the tent and into the night. She could have woken the boys from their sleep but something inside of her refused to do so.

-Hermione POV-

I felt my breath hitch in the back of my throat as the cold evening air hit my skin and a wakening shiver went threw my spine. I looked around the dark, my eyes quickly adjusted to the pitch black of the night and I carefully took a few steps forward, making sure to not make to much noise. I could hear my heart beat faster than the speed of light and tried to concentrate on my surroundings as I tuned it out as good as possible. My wand was to my side but I was ready if anything where to happen. Mentally I started going threw scenarios as well as spells I could use to solve the situation. My eyes scanned my surroundings. There were a lot of trees as well as bushes making me feel paranoid because I couldn't help feeling like something or someone was hiding behind one of them. I heard a few more branches cracking and almost screamed in surprise while taking a few steps away from the source of the sound. The bush rustled again, something or someone was about to make their appearance and my mind went blank because I panicked in an instant. My wand was already raised towards the bush. I was feeling short of breath in fear but my chest was heaving heavily. Then it came, a black cat stepped out of the bush and starred at me with big eyes, it eyed my wand cautiously. A breath of relief, I didn't know I was holding in, escaped my lips and I slowly lowered my wand to my side. The cat sat down on the forest ground, her tail swaying behind her as she looked happy and purred at my action as if she was agreeing. A cat looking happy and having an opinion on my wand uses? I must be imagining things. The cat had dark eyes which looked awfully familiar but maybe it was just the darkness of the night cheating my vision. I slowly walked towards the cat, realizing how much I missed my own cat. It sat perfectly still, as if it wasn't afraid at all and looked up at me. I smiled lighty feeling a lot better and kneeled down next to it before leaning down and gently petting the cat. It purred contently and closed its eyes as it snuggled it's head against the palm of my hand before opening its eyes and running off into the forest. I didn't think before running after the cat, deeper and deeper into the unknown forest and away from my friends. It was hard to follow the cat because she was black as night but every time I lost her she seemed to wait for me. She looked back and to me the cat had an annoyed and inpatient look on its face. She sat still until I wasn't far behind her anymore. When we got so deep into the forest that I couldn't even tell where I was anymore the cat suddenly slowed down and something felt strange so I stopped in my tracks and watched the cat sway its tail as it slowly walked over the ground before it suddenly changed. The cats behind legs suddenly started to transform while the cat got bigger and bigger. I stared in shock at what was happening and fear creeped into my system. What did I just do? How stupid could I be? First a pair of black heels surfaced, followed by long cloaked legs and a small torso. A defined back started to form a slender dark silhouette ending in a pitch black mess of curls.

My heart beat stopped and I felt frozen in spot as I stared at the back of the women and realized who it was. She turned around with a grin on her plumb red lips. Her black eyes seemed to sparkle in glee and excitement as she took a few steps towards me, her cloak swaying over the forest floor and her chest heaving heavily from running but also from excitement as it seemed. I couldn't help but watch the mesmerizing side which made her chuckle softly. Softly? Yes, there was no hint of madness behind it. Her hips swayed with each step and I noticed my eyes wandering to them to watch them move before snapping out of it and looking into her eyes before I took a few steps back. I was stopped by my back collided with a tree and there was no way for me to escape because right there right then she was already standing in front of me with her hips against mine. She was so close and her breath was so warm against my skin. She looked really pleased with herself as she couldn't wipe the grin of her lips and unconsciously twirled a single curl of her hair around her index finger. I had trouble focusing my mind and realizing the situation I found myself in. This wasn't possible, how on earth did she find them? I put up the same spells that had worked all those times before. My breathing was fast and unregulated in fear and even if I couldn't have admitted it at the moment I would later on find out that it was excitement roaming threw me. I took a deep breath, smelling the familiar scent of the others perfume and closing my eyes at the sensation. i opened my eyes to find that she seemed to enjoy the contact and the mix of emotions in me as she smirked in triumph. I finally got a grip of myself and glared at the older Witch in anger "What do you want Lestrange?"

************Authors Note*************

I thought i needed to change the happenings a bit (; I'm kind of pleased with this chapter even when it's short.

What do you think so far?


	4. Chapter 4

******************Authors note*******************

I excuse myself for the former fourth chapter, it tuned the way my story was ging and I understood your criticism. It was completely out of place and wrong for this story. So here it is, I like this one a lot better! it's great to build upon. I hope you like it! ATTENTION: WARNING! SMUT! don't read of you don't like

Always Expect the Unexpected

A light breeze made its way threw the hollow trees making their leaves rustling in the wind. Eliciting a shiver to go threw the young Gryffindor, making the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up with yet another cold breeze hitting her skin. Her skin had been covered in a thin layer of cold sweat from both fear and excitement. The cold draft around her ankles from her pajama pants which gotten to short over the curse of time, didn't make things any better for the young girl. Yet it never bothered Hermione until right then when she wouldn't have minded a bit more warmth and comfort. Hermione lightly moved her toes, feeling the partly wet leaves crack under her weight into small peaces. Her back was firmly pressed against the tree and no matter how much she wanted the tree to disappear it wouldn't move a centimeter from it's original place. That, she figured, only works in Sow white. While the memory of her mother reading the story of a young women with skin white as snow, ebony hair and lips red as blood to a young Hermione Granger was painful in it's own, anything and everything was a pleasant occur to pull her mind away from her current situation.

Bellatrix Lestrange watched the girls mind jump from memory to memory without a clean line between them. The Witch, being highly skilled in both arts of shielding ones mind to impinge another's mind, had hardly any problems getting into the thoughts of a young and confused girl such as Hermione in her current position.

Bellatrix's black curls lightly moved with the breeze, making the free curls fall into her eyes and linger over her porcelain skin. Her eyes stayed on the young girl with her brown hair, one side neatly pinned behind her ear while the other moved with the wind and covered part of her left eye.

Bellatrix grinned lightly, pinning the strain of hair behind the young girls ear. The Gryffindor jumped lightly at her touch, awaiting pain but also being rather confused wether her action was to mock the young girl or simply play wit her reactions. "Now, now,now don't be rude" Bellatrix said rather quietly, her voice leaving her lips so effortlessly that it almost made Hermione's knees go weak. She didn't understand what was happening to her or how she could have gotten this weak to the deranged Witch allures, yet here she was. The venom of the dark lords most loyal follower was running threw her veins and slowly making her easy to suggestion from the older Witch who possessed a complexion ripped out of Beauties storybook. The beauty and the beast trapped in one person alone. The wit and beauty of Belle paired with the temper and strength of the enchanted Beast.

Hermione was ripped out of her thoughts as she watched the older Witch run the tip of her wand along her firm jawline "you compare me to a silly muggle story?" she asks raising an eyebrow at the young girl with an amused yet disapproving smirk on her lips.

Hermione could hardly stop the pink rising up her cheeks in the form of a blush at the realization that the Witch had been in her head, going threw her thoughts, all her thoughts?

Bellatrix slowly shook her head "not all of them, just your most current memories and thoughts. Weren't you suppose to be the smart one, Mudblood?" she asks with a snarl and tilts her head to her side. The anger rose up in Hermione and she tried to stand straight and strong against the Witch "What do you want?" She asks looking at her but Bellatrix just grinned, seeing the girls courage rise inside her. Foolish Gryffindor courage.

"Valid question but that's not how we're going to play this game" She starts while running her fingers threw Hermione's hair and watching her long fingers slowly part the strains of hair with a light grin on her lips. Hermione swallowed hard at the mention of one of Bellatrix's games "What kind of game?" She asked with a bit of hesitation.

Bellatrix grinned looking back at her "I need answers from you and you need answers from me..we'll play a game. I'll ask you a question and if you answer honestly your allowed to ask me one. Now if you lie…well I suppose you know what the consequences to lying are" She explains and in that moment Hermione could feel Bellatrix's hand around her wrist and remembered the scar on her arm which made her whimper at the memory of how the scar came to be. Hermione looks at her for a moment before slowly nodding in agreement. Bellatrix smiled, clearly pleased and let go of her wrist before starting to pace a bit.

"First question…where did you get the sword?" She asks. Hermione looked down, rubbing her arm at the memory of the last time she heard that question before starting to mumble her answer "Harry…Harry and Ron found it in a lake, a light had shown them where to go. It was on the bottom of the lake. That's all I know, I don't know how it got there but it somehow did"

Bellatrix looked at her for a moment clearly debating if she said the truth or was lying "If it was in the lake then how come it had been in my vault just days before?" She hisses taking a step towards her and pinning the girl against the tree once more. "I.." Hermione stumbled over her words "I think it's my turn to ask" she says choosing her words carefully and searching her eyes for an answer. For a moment there was only silence in the dead of night before Bellatrx grinned and stepped back. Hermione took this as a sign to ask her question so she took a deep breath "How did you find us?" she asks looking at her. Bellatrix looked responded with a grin "Not a bad question.." she starts and walks around the girl for a moment "You see, strong magic leaves trails, small pieces remain even after the spell has been lifted. I only needed to look for repeated traces of the same spell to figure out which shields you used and how to get past them. While they weren't bad, it still wasn't all to hard to break them and find you" she explains, as if it was so obvious but Hermione was both surprised and in admiration at the Witches wit. "The sword.." she starts to answer her question from before "the sword in your fault was fake, the goblin confirmed it to us" she answers quickly as different question burned inside her, begging for an answer. Bellatrix smiled approvingly and nodded towards her , so she knew that it was alright to ask her question. "Is anyone after my parents?" she asks almost dreading the answer. Bellatrix pursed her lips "Yes…but there's no trace. A certain Witch, standing right in front of me I presume, erased all traces of her existence which makes the job just a tad harder. Regarding to imbeciles who had been granted the task, I believe you don't have to worry " Hermione let out a breath she didn't know that she had been holding back. A breath of relief that her parents were safe and for now that's by far the best news she had received in a long time.

"Which Horcruxes have you found?" Bellatrix asks standing right in front of her. The dark lord refused to tell her, yet Bellatrix knew she could help if only she knew more about the situation. Hermione stayed quiet for a longer moment "What are you talking about?" she asks with a curiosity in her voice that sadly didn't fool Bellatrix who put her under the crucio curse making her fall to the ground and scream in pain. She released the spell after a few moments and quickly pulled her up by her hair, making her screech before pushing her against the tree and keeping her trapper between her own body and the tree "Liar!" she hissed close to her face. So close that Hermione could see her complexion clearly. Her hollow eyes from the many years in Azkaban and her deep cheekbones from the lack of food she must have gotten during her stay. She tried to concentrate on her eyes alone. The black orbs containing so many secrets.

Quiet..nothing but the owl in the distance and the small noises of the forests insects and leaves. Bellatrix slowly calmed back down to her playful demeanor "You're bad at this game" she says quietly, capturing her chin in her hand and lightly turning her head from side to side as if inspecting her.

"Yet I have one more question" She starts and Hermione swallows "I'll answer it only if you answer mine" Hermione mumbles and Bellatrix seemed to think for a moment before awaiting the others question impatiently. Hermione stayed still for a moment, lightly shifting against the tree "why did you…kiss me back?" she asks slowly looking back into her eyes. "Because.." Bellatrix started but clearly thought about her answer "you caught me of guard, nothing more and nothing less…I should have killed you for getting your unworthy lips on mine" she answers almost looking down on her if it hadn't been for Hermione cupping her cheeks and pulling her down to eye level with so much confidents in her eyes. "ya right" she mumbles before kissing her once again. She could feel her body tingle and herself carving as much of the Witch as possible. She needed this, not Ron's sloppy kisses but this. The way her plumb red lips molded perfectly into her own. The way her skin felt under her delicate fingers and her confident hands on her hips holding her just right.

Bellatrix was complete in shock at first, never before has anyone but the dark lord shown so much confidents and urgency in her presence. She felt that tingle in her stomach. That god for saken feeling of lust. But she couldn't fell this for her, not for a Mudblood and to top it all off not for the Mudblood. But she kissed her back, her hands held onto her waist, pulling the young Witch closer to feel her body against her own once again.

Hands found their way up Hermione's body as their lips stayed locked together in a passionate kiss. Bellatrix moved her hands under the girls shirt and up to her firm breasts. She smirked lightly against her lips finding there to be no bra which made Hermione role her eyes and pull away lightly "dear lord, don't give me that look. You're not suppose to sleep in a bra you know that right?" she lectures Bellatrix for a moment which made Bellatrix lightly grip her beasts, making the girl moan in pleasure.

"Smartass" Bellatrix mumbled before pecking her lips once more and then kissing down the others neck making her moan in pleasure. She found her pulse point and bite down hard until she could taste the metallic flavor of blood on her lips. Hermione yelped lightly but the pain of the bite soon subsided when Bellatrix moved her tongue over the bite marks in a circular motion while massaging her breasts with her surprisingly soft yet cold hands. Hermione could feel her nipples getting hard and Bellatrix certainly didn't stop this from happening as she gently rubbed the hardening nubs between two fingers, electing a variety of sounds from the Gryffindor. Hermione felt herself getting wet and whimpered lightly as the Need between her legs started to grow and with it the desperation for Bellatrix to rid her of it. Hermione wasn't surprised when she felt her smirk against her skin in response before feeling her lips close to her earlobe, her hot breath lingering on her skin and making her shiver and let out an almost inaudible moan.

"Up.."she whispers moving her hands down the others sides from where they had been and almost lifting her legs up before Hermione got the idea. Hermione draped her arms around the others neck and jumped up lightly, wrapping her legs around her waist. Bellatrix pushed her against the tree a bit harder, for support and moved her hands to her bottom to support her weight. "You're not allowed to make a single sound..if you do I'll stop..understood?" she purrs into her ear. Hermione bit her lip and looked to her side catching the others eyes with her own and giving her a pleading look yet Bellatrix didn't back down nor did she change the rules. Hermione felt another wave hit her and quickly nodded "please.." she pleaded wanting her to start. Bellatrix didn't let her ask twice, considering that she couldn't deny the wetness between her own legs. She slowly moved one of her hands up the others torso and down her pajama pants. The speed she was going in was killing Hermione in anticipation but she kept quiet like told. Bellatrix's hands found her panties and moved over the fabric already feeling her wetness. The light touch made Hermione buck her hips up. Bellatrix made a disproving clicking sound with her tongue and kissed the young girl while slowly moving the fabric to one side of her thighs. She teasingly moved her fingers over her entrance, lightly flicking her swollen clit. Hermione had to stop herself from making any sounds so she bit into Bellatrix lower lip, drawing blood and getting a moan from the older Witch. Hermione grinned lightly "You're suppose to be quiet" she whispers winking at her, Bellatrix looked at her with a just-you-wait kind of look and opened her mouth to respond but instead pushed two fingers into the young girl without warning. Hermione bit her lip so hard she could feel blood dripping down her chin as she held back a yelp.

Bellatrix grinned running her tongue up her chin to capture the blood before pecking her lips "what did you say about being quiet?" she asks seeing tears in the others eyes. Bellatrix decided to sooth the sudden pain and gently rubbed her clit with her thumb while moving her fingers in and out of her in a slow pace. The pain was soon replaced by immense pleasure. Wave over wave hit the young girl and oh was it hard to stay quiet. She started o kiss down the others neck to stifle her moans against her skin but when Bellatrix went faster she couldn't control the moans freely flowing from her lips. Bellatrix did not stop this time, she listened to her moan. To her it sounded like a symphony and she was the conductor leading the orchestra to it's peak. She watched Hermione's facial expression and couldn't help but marble at her beauty. She watched her beautiful lips and light pink cheeks from the heat rushing threw her body as well as the sparkle in her brown eyes. How can a simple mudblood be this beautiful? The Pureblood Witch was disgusted with herself yet she didn't want the moment to stop. She couldn't rip her eyes from the girl and she certainly didn't want to lose contact.

Her moving fingers finally found her g-spot, hitting it a couple of times before feeling Hermione's insides contract around her fingers. She noticed the Gryffindor holding back and leaned closer to her ear with a light smile "cum for me, muddy" she whispers almost lovingly and in that moment Hermione did. Hermione screamed, she screamed Bellatrix name, feeling her orgasm wash over her in wave after wave before collapsing against the older Witch. Nothing had ever felt this amazing to Hermione. Bellatrix held her up right and slowly eased her fingers out of her as Hermione tried to catch her breath. The girl was panting, exhausted but content. Hermione slowly released her legs grip from around Bellatrix's waist and stood on her shaking feet with the support of Bellatrix's strong hands on her waist to keep her up right.

Bellatrix looked at her for a moment and kissed her once more and to her surprise the Gryffindor kissed back hungrily pushing her back. It took her completely by surprise and she lost her stand falling back onto the forest ground with Hermione straddling her waist and moving her hands up her sides, along the leather of her corset. Bellatrix held back a moan and puled away looking at the grinning Gryffindor who seemed to have found complete confidence with her. She smirked lightly draping her arms around her waist so she wouldn't notice as Bellatrix pulled the wand from her sleeve.

"Bella, I.." She started looking down at her lovingly before feeling the light leave her eyes and falling into a deep sleep. Bellatrix sat up. holding the girl in her arms as Hermione sat on her lap. She had her wand to Hermione's side, mumbling a charm to get her to sleep. "It's Bellatrix, sleep now muddy..you need to go back now" she whispers placing a kiss on her head.

Hermione growled lightly feeling the light hit her eyes and hearing birds chirp in the distance, waking her up. She held her head and sat up looking around herself. No wonder she had a headache. She found herself sitting on the forests ground. Leaves were tangled in her brown hair and on the back of her t-shirt. She felt confused for a moment as to why she had been out here, before she remembered last night. She looked around frantically looking for the Witch before seeing the tent behind her and feeling her heart drop. Was it all a dream? Had last night never happened? She sighed looking down at her hands in disappointment and lightly biting her lower lip.

"There you are, we thought you left already or got lost"

Ron's voice ripped her out of her daydreams. She looked up at him, faking a smile "Of course I didn't" she answers rolling her eyes to cover the fact that her voice was lightly hoarse. She looked at Ron who smiled back at her before he looked lightly confused "Hermione, what.." he started but Hermione cut him off "I suppose I wanted to be the Look-out for a while…and..and go over the plan but I must have fallen asleep" she lies and Ron nods but still looked confused "Yes, I figured something like that, but what is that on your neck?" he asked lightly stepping towards her but Hermione put her hand over the mark getting just a bit to defensive "I must be allergic against something.." she mumbles before standing up. "Just leave it alone, fix it" she said quickly, passing a confused Ron and stepping into the tend. She went into a separate part of the tend and pulled the curtains closed to look at the mark in a small mirror. She smiled brightly running her fingers over it "Couldn't help it, could you Bella.." she mumbled to herself with a light grin. No, last night had happened.

I hope you like it, review what you think. I believe it's much better. Feedback is appreciated and thank you for reading or still reading after last times disaster


End file.
